A vehicle operating pedal device including (a) an operating pedal that is disposed on a pedal support fixed to a vehicle so that the operating pedal is pivotable around a support shaft axis, and that is depressed by a driver; (b) a reaction force member to which operating force of the operating pedal is transmitted, and to which reaction force corresponding to the operating force is applied; and (c) a pivotal connecting portion disposed between the operating pedal and the reaction force member, or between the operating pedal and an intermediate member that transmits the operating force to the reaction force member, wherein the pivotal connecting portion connects the operating pedal and the reaction force member so that the operating pedal and the reaction force member are relatively pivotable around a connecting pin that is parallel to the support shaft axis, or connects the operating pedal and the intermediate member so that the operating pedal and the intermediate member are relatively pivotable around the connecting pin, and the pivotal connecting portion transmits the operating force through the connecting pin, is widely used as, for example, a brake pedal device for a service brake and a brake pedal device for a parking brake. Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 describe devices that are examples of the operating pedal device. In each of the devices, an operating pedal has a hollow structure. In the pivotal connecting portion for the operating pedal, paired connecting holes are formed in paired side walls located on both sides in a vehicle width direction at positions on one straight line that is substantially parallel to a support shaft axis. A connecting pin is inserted through the paired connecting holes. A reaction force member is connected to the pivotal connecting portion through a crevice or the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-122610 (JP-A-2007-122610)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-78817 (JP-A-11-78817)